


you were everything

by liesmith



Series: always and forevermore (monster cc au) [4]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Again, M/M, Trans Character, merry chrysler everyone, monster au, oh yeah there's knotting again welcome friends, vamp aleks, woof brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: teasing aleks is fun. he gets all red. he works himself uporbrett knows he's a jerk, but aleks still likes him, so whose the real idiot here?





	you were everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrubtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubtopia/gifts).



He’s not that hard to get excited, which is probably Brett’s favorite part about messing with Aleks. Maybe the vampirism upped his sensitivity or something and Brett honestly can’t get enough of it. A hand at the small of the blond’s back, fingers pressing into his inner elbow, thighs touching, leaning over and getting in his space, pointing at something on his monitor. Aleks has never been good at controlling how he feels and Brett can smell it all over him, the way his pulse quickens without a heartbeat behind it.

It’s always pretty satisfying when Aleks blatantly follows him into his office, cheeks rosy and eyes blown. Arousal has a different effect on him since he changed, which is fine by Brett, who just looks smug from behind his monitors.

“You need something?”

“Asshole,” Aleks seethes, closing the distance between them. Brett holds his hands up in defense as Aleks stands next to him, looking like he’s ready to fight, but he’s all bark, no bite. Always has been.

“Hey! Don’t get so aggressive. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You’re _such_ an asshole,” Aleks mumbles softly, pushing Brett’s hands away and sitting himself on Brett’s thigh, head dropping to his shoulder, “teasing me like that, you dick… that’s just so not fair. We’re at work.”

“Hm,” Brett hums, looking around his red-washed office, a hand idly going to cup the back of Aleks’ neck, to touch the soft hairs. It’s starting to get long, “we’re at work?”

“Fuck you,” Aleks hisses, but again. Brett knows better. All bark, no bite. He just pets Aleks, soft and sweet, feeling the vampire start to rock against his thigh.

“That bad?”

Aleks is quiet and Brett almost thinks the vampire didn’t hear him, which would be amazing in and of itself considering supersonic hearing and all that weird shit, but Aleks shrugs instead of being verbal. Ah. Ok. He’s got needy, sensitive weepy boy on his hands. It had been a couple weeks without real contact, so Brett kind of feels bad for being a jerk, but it’s kind of… exciting, all in it’s own, knowing Aleks was this pent up. Surely James took care of him, but that wasn’t the point. Aleks had missed him.

Brett decides to respond to his gestures with a soft kiss to his temple, fingers curling in the fading blond. “Okay, baby, you gotta stop humping my leg for a second,” He murmurs, his other hand reaching down to hold Aleks in place by his hip, “you gotta tell me what you want. With words, you know. Words you learned when you were probably 5.”

“Can we go on lunch break?”

Brett shifts his arm, squints down at his watch, and shrugs. “Yeah, alright. Go ahead, I’ll come meet you outside.”

Aleks looks less then thrilled when he has to pull away, but his hands shove deep in his pockets as he hunches over. Instead of leaving, like Brett said, he just stands there, brooding with his hard on, and Brett just rolls his eyes. What a brat. The wolf leans back in his chair, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up his texts with James. Easier then telling everyone he was fucking off for an hour or so.

After a second he pockets it, giving Aleks a small thumbs up, but the vampire still looks mad. God. Such a baby. Still, Brett slings his arm around Aleks’ neck and pulls him in close, kissing his temple and leading him towards his car.

The drive is remarkably quiet, but Brett can basically _feel_ how Aleks is vibrating in his seat. Bundle of nervous energy just waiting to explode and Brett forgot how much he missed him. Stupid fucking kid. Made Brett care about him and shit. Once they pull into his apartment’s parking lot, Aleks is back all over him, that nervous energy pooling into touch and tugging and need. Brett doesn’t mind at all, though. He keeps a hand around Aleks’ waist, holds him close as they manage to walk without tripping on one another to his apartment. Brett misses his lock once before getting it, nudging the door open with his hip.

Aleks is all over him again. Brett barely has the door closed before Aleks is grabbing at his face and Brett can sense the desperation behind the kiss, eyes drifting shut as he lets Aleks dominate the kiss, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Always from 0 to 60, though. Aleks always has been.

Brett pulled back after a moment, rubbing at his bottom lip, laughing. “Jesus, okay. I get it. Go hang out on my bed, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Come on! I’ve waited long enough.”

“Be patient,” Brett murmurs, cupping Aleks’ cheek before giving it a light tap, “or you get nothing.”

Aleks looks like a spoiled kid about to throw a tantrum, but he just looks annoyed as he shuffles to Brett’s bedroom. Poor thing. Brett almost feels bad. Instead, he just hangs up his coat, kicks his boots off by the door. Maybe checks a couple of work emails. Maybe. He does eventually make his way to the bedroom and is not surprised to see Aleks has stripped down to just his boxer briefs, looking even more annoyed that Brett’s taken so long.

“Dude, you said you were coming.”

“I said in a second. That’s like, a be right back for thirty minutes, right?”

“Brett,” Aleks’ voice is whiny and Brett is a weak enough man to not resist it. Vampire charm is annoying. Generally, he can ignore it, but Aleks is just… so needy, pouring off him in waves. Brett doesn’t mind that at all.

He undresses as he makes his way across the room to his bed, kneeling down onto it and kicking his jeans off, leaving it on the floor with the rest of his discarded things. Brett just leans forward and kisses Aleks soft, cupping the vampire’s cheek and running his thumb under his eye.

“You’re gonna be good for me?”

“Yes,” Aleks breaths, already worked up, “Brett, _please_.”

Yeah. He likes hearing Aleks like that. Brett just pecks the corner of his mouth and moves to lay down, gesturing Aleks towards him. “C’mere. Want to taste you.”

Aleks doesn’t have to be told twice, immediately climbing to straddle Brett’s face, holding himself up by the headboard. Brett just resists the urge to laugh, mostly so he doesn’t kill Aleks’ over excited confidence right now, and tugs the brightly patterened boxer briefs down, and sighs out soft. It never gets old seeing how Aleks gets so wet and Brett purrs in his throat knowing it’s all for him.

He just lets his hands curl around Aleks’ waist, gently guiding the vampire down. A thumb opens Aleks up and Brett blows soft against him, making the blond shiver, thighs already trembling. God. Brett honestly can’t get enough of this. He presses his mouth to Aleks without anymore teasing, tongue pressing into him. He works it in and out, just tasting for now. He’s got other plans, anyways, but it’s hard to resist. His loose grip on Aleks’ hips let the blond work them against his mouth, though there’s no rhyme or reason to his movements. They’re mostly jerky, the vampire already becoming a squirmy mess.

Brett lets his thumb move upwards, easily finding Aleks’ clit, and rubs in a slow circle. That gets Aleks gasping and Brett growls, low in his throat as he pulls away from Aleks’ opening, licking up to his clit.

“F-Fuck, oh shit, Brett… please,” Aleks babbles softly, eyes closed and cheeks bright red, “B-Brett, I want more, please…”

Brett growls again. So does he, but teasing Aleks is so much fun. He focuses instead on just teasing Aleks’ clit, and the vampire just _keens_ , body arching as his hips jut forward. Brett purrs soft as he licks along Aleks, tastes his cum, and pulls back, eyes hooded as he looks up at the blond.

“You good?”

“Y… Yea,” Aleks manages, breathing hard as he looks down at Brett, thighs trembling, “we’re… not done, right?”

“No, baby,” Brett murmurs, reaching up to change their positions, being careful with Aleks. He lays the blond down on his side and Brett scoots close behind him. Hands rid Aleks of his underwear, and then Brett of his, and the wolf is careful as he grips under Aleks’ thigh, pressing his leg towards the blond’s chest, “you ready?”

“Yes,” Aleks whines, clearly uncaring about how even more sensitive he’ll be right now, “B-Brett, please.”

Brett just leans down, kisses Aleks soft, and presses into him. Takes it slow and easy, bit by bit, and groans against Aleks’ mouth as he bottoms out into the vampire, dropping his head to his shoulder. Fuck… Aleks always feels good, and especially now after he’s come… Brett just sighs out soft, kissing over Aleks’ shoulder, nuzzling up to his neck and kissing at where a pulse should be.

“Let me know when.”

For now, it’s enough to just cuddle, keep their bodies as close as possible. Aleks is clearly overstimulated right now, shivering soft against Brett’s body, face pressed into his arm to hide as much of it as possible. That’s the only annoying thing about Aleks in bed; he likes to hide himself away as much as he can. That won’t do, though. Brett kisses at his jaw, rubs his beard against the skin.

“Hey, you missed me so much. Least you can do is let me kiss on you.”

Aleks mumbles something under his breath, probably some half hearted insult, but he turns his face to look at Brett. His eyes are a little wet and Brett just sighs, touching their foreheads together.

“Are you sure you’re good?”

“Yes,” Aleks breaths out, eyes closing as Brett starts kissing over his face, the tickle of his beard making him smile, “r-really. I am. You… can move now.”

Brett wants to give it more time, but Aleks would probably kill him, so instead he starts to move. Rocks slow into the vampire, barely moving, but it’s enough to make Aleks already start whining, a soft sound Brett himself can barely hear. He doesn’t mind that at all, though. Brett’s a good man, tries to pride himself on being a good lover, but he can only be good for so long. Aleks is falling apart completely under him and Brett picks up the pace, thrusting harder into the blond. He’s close, anyways, and Aleks won’t mind a little rough housing.

He changes their position again, pressing Aleks’ leg further towards his chest as Brett gets on his knees, changing his angle as he fucks into the vampire. Aleks is a mess under him, moaning and shaking, arms over his face to cover it up. Brett wants to bitch, but he’ll let it go, only because Aleks looks so damn good either way. The wolf whines as he thrusts into Aleks, feeling his base begin to swell, desperately rutting against him. He’d never do it without confirmation, and it’s taking Aleks way too long to say something.

“A-Aleks, baby, I… wanna, please…”

It feels only a little weird from going to the one in control to a whiny mess. Aleks just pants out, nodding behind his arms, and Brett takes his time working the knot into the blond until he bottoms out, giving a few desperate rocks before his orgasm hits, a growl dying in his throat. Under him, Aleks shakes, a desperate keen coming from his mouth as a second orgasm hits him.

Brett, surprisingly, manages to hold himself up. Crushing Aleks isn’t in the game plan, anyways, and the blond would just bitch. Instead, he carefully lays back down, and with his limited movement, he just holds Aleks as close to him as possible. Aleks isn’t complaining, breathing shallow as he starts to settle down himself.

“You still ok, baby?”

“Y-Yea,” Aleks mumbles soft, voice already thick with sleep. Brett just laughs softly, nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Poor thing. He just settles in himself, eyes closing. They’d be late getting back to work, but whatever.

Right now, Aleks was more important, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> merry chrysler scrub
> 
> dont say any rude shit either yall i will find you and kill you! enjoy some trans aleks with his big beefy boyfriend


End file.
